1. Field
An example embodiment relates to image sensors, and more particularly, to a correlated double sampling (CDS) circuit capable of minimizing a signal loss, an image sensor including the same, and an image processing device including the image sensor.
2. Related Art
An image sensor is a device that transforms an optical image signal into an electrical image signal. The image sensor includes a CDS circuit to reduce fixed pattern noise (FPN) and reset noise.
When an output terminal of a pixel array and an input terminal of the CDS circuit are connected in series via a capacitor, the CDS circuit forms a ground shielding layer to prevent coupling from occurring between adjacent column lines or signals. However, a parasitic capacitor may exist in the CDS circuit, thereby causing a signal loss to occur.